


On Wings Forever

by draculard



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/F, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Orgasms make you fly, Pining, Size Difference, The pain of growing up, Unrequited Love, pixie dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: After Neverland, Wendy always leaves her bedroom window open.





	On Wings Forever

After Neverland, Wendy always leaves her window open. She has her own room now, down the hall from John and Michael’s nursery, but she still thinks some nights that Peter’s found her. She wakes up and sees a blur of light dancing at the windowsill and thinks,  _ It’s him. He’s come back for me. _

But it’s never him. The little light which enters her room at night is something different  — something that stings and bites as often as it caresses, makes her cry and brings a touch of electricity to her that she’s never known before, a warmth that gathers between her legs and sends sparks all through her body. 

When she closes her eyes, Wendy feels tiny hands on her skin, beneath her nightdress. She feels the flutter of wings against her breasts, the kiss of lips so small they’re not quite visible. When her back arches, Wendy says “Peter!” and she says it involuntarily. Does it make Tinker Bell jealous to hear her calling someone else’s name in bed?

Wouldn’t that be ironic?

When she comes for the first time, it’s Peter’s name on her lips but it’s Tinker Bell who’s pressed against her clit, her body warm and light, so small that she has to lean against Wendy with all her might just so Wendy will feel it. When she comes, it’s almost like she’s back in Neverland, and Peter is teaching her how to fly.

In the morning, Wendy will tell herself it was only a dream. She’ll say to John and Michael, as casually as she can manage, “Peter didn’t visit me last night. Did he visit you?” And they’ll say no, of course, and she’ll take a bath and scrape the glitter of pixie dust off her skin. It’s so thick between her legs that she gathers an entire handful of it, and it feels like a kiss from the sun, and it smells like the Neverland Sea. 

She leaves her window open again that night.

When Tinker Bell makes her come, Wendy feels like she’s flying.


End file.
